Rien qu'un concept
by Gurisa
Summary: Une descente inattendue vers la dépression et la folie post-traumatique après une guerre ayant laissé ses séquelles.
RIEN QU'UN CONCEPT.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, pas à moi.

Petit OS rapide qui montre la détresse et les traumatismes créés par la guerre.

* * *

Je croyais qu'en détruisant les horcruxes et qu'en mettant un terme au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort, ce serait la fin de notre calvaire. J'avais tort.

Je n'aurais pas pu avoir plus tort que ça. La Paix est un concept créé par l'Homme, pour sa sécurité, pour garder son esprit sain. Mais elle n'est qu'une chimère. Un rêve éphémère dont on se réveille brutalement. Les dégâts ne sont pas moindres.

Ils sont morts.

La Mort est un concept créé par Dieu, pour Dieu, mais qui ne s'applique qu'aux Hommes. Elle est une réalité brulante qui ne cesse de faire des victimes. Elle est violente. Les dégâts ne sont pas moindres.

J'aurais aimé tous les sauver, mais à quoi bon avoir espéré.

L'Espoir. Encore une chimère censée consoler l'être humain pendant qu'il sombre. Mais tout est vain. La Paix n'existe pas et la Mort est toute puissante. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun espoir. On finit tous par mourir un jour. Autant mourir en héros sur le champ de bataille.

Et cette foutue bataille, parlons-en. Créée par la Peur de la Mort d'un sorcier égoïste, et de l'entêtement d'un autre à rester en Vie. Le Survivant, qu'il se fait appeler. La Mort est partout, ne l'oublie pas Harry. Elle te rattrapera.

Elle nous a déjà pris tant de gens que nous aimions.

L'Amour. Un concept créé par on ne sait plus qui, pour une raison obscure appelée Souffrance. C'est un concept sadique. L'Amour est un mot pour exprimer la douleur acceptée pour l'autre, un peu comme un sacrifice. Je te donne mon bonheur et en échange tu me donnes le tien, comme ça on est malheureux ensemble. Mais parfois certains restent malheureux tout seuls, parce que l'autre n'a pas voulu partager son bonheur. Et au final cette personne est surement la plus censée des deux.

J'ai connu cette souffrance partagée. Avec Ron. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne donne pas que son bonheur, mais également sa souffrance. Alors il est bien gentil, mais avec les décès autour de nous, et plus particulièrement dans sa famille, je crois que je sers un peu trop d'exutoire.

Oui, c'est à cause de Ron que je suis aujourd'hui dans cet état.

La guerre est finie depuis presque un an, et depuis presque un mon « cher et tendre » me montre qu'il est très heureux de me refourguer tout son malheur. Alors moi, je prends double dose de malheur. Bah oui, je vous rappelle que l'Amour consiste à donner son bonheur à l'autre. Sauf que je ne reçois pas le bonheur de Ron, seulement son désespoir. Alors, s'il-vous-plait, soyez gentils, et prêtez-moi une corde. Je serais même prête à supporter Malefoy avec le sourire. Oui, même Malefoy est un meilleur parti que le malheur de Ron.

Je n'en peux plus. La Guerre a fait tant de morts. Tant de personnes ont été sacrifiées par Dumbledore. Tant de personnes ont été assassinées par Voldemort. Tant de personnes se sont suicidées. Vous appelez peut-être ça « actes de courage » mais ça n'en reste pas moins des suicides. Ils ont tous foncé tête baissée dans la bataille, et en sont ressortis les yeux vides tournés vers les étoiles.

Je n'ai plus de parents. Je me suis effacée de leur mémoire. Ils sont partis en Australie. Ils ont changé d'identité. Même si je voulais les retrouver je ne pourrais pas. Je suis seule. Harry passe tout son temps avec Ginny et Teddy Lupin. Et Ron nage dans son semblant de bonheur, qui aux yeux des autres n'est qu'une couverture pour cacher sa douleur. Oui, son bonheur cache ma douleur.

Aux yeux des autres, le fait que Ron soit si heureux est tellement insensé que personne ne perçoit ma détresse. Et à cause de ce concept créé par on ne sait plus qui appelé l'Amour, je ne peux me plaindre à eux de ce désarroi.

Vous l'aurez compris, je deviens folle. Je me parle à moi-même, comme si j'avais un public passionné qui m'écoutait. Mais je suis seule avec mon alter ego.

Il est plutôt grand, cheveux courts et disciplinés, de belles dents bien alignées, avec une cravate de Serpentard mal attachée, et se moque de tout. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire que mon alter ego est Drago Malefoy. Sauf qu'il est dans ma tête. Et qu'il n'existe pas. Mais au moins il me comprend, il m'écoute. C'est peut-être là la grande différence avec Malefoy.

Je ne sais pas trop quand tout cela a commencé mais je sais où cela va me mener.

Hermione Granger est en route pour Sainte Mangouste.


End file.
